


Toma lo que es tuyo pero respeta lo mio

by Luisd91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspirado en un gif, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisd91/pseuds/Luisd91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspirado en el siguiente GIF  de Facebook<br/>http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/5eef6257gw1ewgpvre9jdg209a05lhdv.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toma lo que es tuyo pero respeta lo mio

Theo Reaken es el mejor carterista de la ciudad. La estación del subte de New York ha sido su lugar predilecto, desde que tiene memoria, para hacer de las suyas y ganarse algunos dolares para comer cada día. Sabe que podría hacerlo mejor, que podría volver a casa de sus padres y con la fortuna Raeken pagarse estudios casa y comida, pero el prefiere ser libre. Los modales finos son para perdedores. Los matrimonios arreglados son para estirados. Y definitivamente una vida de lujos pero sin libertades no es para él. No señor.

Theo Raeken es el señor de las calles siendo como es y es feliz si puede seguir así un par de años más. Hasta que encuentre una persona por la cual sienta su mundo estremecerse; y dejará esta vida, se establecerá y tendrá un perrito, una casa en las afueras con jardín y piscina. Sip esa vida la añora a pesar de no haberla vivido aún porque Theo es un soñador señores no lo culpen por que tener una meta tan alta para un ladronzuelo cualquiera. Como se que apellida Raeken que lo logrará, promesa que verá su sueño hacerse realidad.

:v    v:

Stiles Stilisnki viene huyendo de Beacon Hills. Siendo su padre el Sheriff de la comarca se supondría que el castaño de piel nívea y lunares caprichosos es un modelo de comportamiento. Sin embargo la historia es otra. Desde la huida de su madre con la señora Melissa McCall, y su padre, el sheriff Stilinski, dedicado únicamente a la bebida y a la comisaria, él tenía que hacerse a de su propia identidad. Necesitaba destacar y no solo ser llamado el hijo del sheriff o el chico cuya madre huyó con otra mujer. No. Él tenía que ser su propia versión de si mismo y para ello se junto con quienes no debía. Peter Hale, Breaden y Kate Argent. Las peores personas que se puede conocer en la tierra. 

Los delitos cometidos por la banda de Hale -Argent en los que Stiles participó sin duda lo pudieron llevar a la cárcel y que se quedase ahí por un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, gracias a la oportuna intervención de su amigo de la infancia, Scott McCall, y los ayudantes del Sheriff, Derek Hale y Jordan Parrish, es que el joven Stilinski pudo huir del pueblo a la ciudad más alejada con algún dinero y miles de consejos sobre no volver a su viejos hábitos delictivos.

 

Han pasado seis meses desde que llegó a Nueva York. Lo ha intentado, de verdad que lo ha intentado, pero su suerte no ha cambiado. El dinero se le ha acabado y está pernoctando en el parque central. El hambre acude a él cada día como un fantasma difícil y si no tiene más remedio que ser un simple carterista. No roba demasiado solo lo necesario para mantener su móvil y comer unas papas rizadas con malteada _¿No podrías culparlo verdad?_  y es entonces que la imagen de Parrish y Hale le vienen a la mente y siente que quisiera llorar porque ellos dos han apostado por él sin embargo sigue con esa vida.

 

:v:

Theo Raeken no guapo, es guaperrimo. él lo sabe, las calles de New York lo saben y por supuesto un cierto castaño se ha enterado. Ha sido como el destino.  Theo caminaba por el subte totalmente desprevenido, vestía una camisa blanca y pantalón pitillo negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Sus sensuales labios rosas eran acariciados por su inquieta lengua de vez en vez dejando un rastro de humedad apetitosa para quien lo viese. Y sip, Stiles lo había visto y también lo deseaba y también sabía quién era ese muchacho. No por gusto tenía de sueño convertirse en detective cuando su madre aún vivía con él.

Stiles estaba vestido solo con una vieja polera grande, que había recogido de un tendedero, parecía que tenía un vestido sobre él pero el frío era más incomodo que un par de miradas curiosas, y unos viejos shorts, que apenas cubrían sus largas y estilizadas piernas blancas.

El encuentro fue  _casual._ Cada uno caminaba del lado contrario en la misma dirección. La misma estación del subterráneo. El mismo día cualquiera para ambos. Un pequeño choque, la química recorriendo como fuego esa pequeña zona de los brazos que entraron en contacto el resto de la piel ardiendo bajo la ropa. La mirada azul como el cielo no se pudo resistir a voltearse y degustar con los ojos al castaño. Stiles siguió su camino dos pasos solo para voltear a verle rápidamente y guiñarle un ojo al rubio.  
  


Theo se paso una mano por el sedoso cabello rubio. Sonriendo de lado admiro al bello muchacho subirse al transporte público. Stiles sonríe. Theo lo admira. _Quizás es el indicado,_ quien estremezca su mundo, quien lo haga cambiar. Quizás debería subir también al subte y ver que pasa después.

Stiles mira con saña a Theo. Sabe que es rico, que no lo hará daño si le quita un par de dólares pero _han visto ese trasero?_ es para cortárselo y usarlo de almohada por los dioses.  No cree que sea justo que Theo sea joven, apuesto y rico, además que tenga ese trasero, GOLDASS como lo ha decidido llamar. Así que se ha prometido hacer que las cosas sean un poco más justas.

En el momento que Theo lo mira con esos ojitos de cachorro esperanzado Stiles saca algo del bolsillo de la polera. Es un Iphone 4. Si es de Theo. Sip Stiles está feliz con su nueva adquisición. Quizás si lo vende obtenga lo suficiente para alquilar un cuarto decente y/o comida por unos días seguidos. Una ducha tibia, dentífrico y hamburguesas con papas rizadas.

Stiles ve la desesperación de Theo buscando en sus pantalones su IPhone. Lo ve tocarse cada parte de su ombligo para abajo y por los dioses que debe ser ilegal ese espectáculo porque puede ver flexionarse cada uno de los músculos de Theo, ver su paquete moverse y marcarse asquerosa mente grande. Stiles traga saliva porque en verdad le gustaría bajar y ofrecerle una mamada _(quizás un rimming pero no es ambicioso se conformaría con tomar la mano del rubio y verle sonreír solo para él)_  a Raeken. En verdad le gustaría muchas cosas pero ahora mismo solo disfrutará del espectáculo hasta que se pierda en al distancia.

Theo se sorprendió mucho con la agilidad con la que el castaño le ha robado su móvil sin siquiera sentirlo. Después de un intento infructuoso por encontrar lo que había _"extraviado"_  sonríe para sí pensando en como sería ser despertado con un abrazo sigiloso por las mañanas y preparar el desayuno para su castaño.  _¿Ha pensado en ese muchacho como algo suyo?_ ¡Al diablo! No le importa nada. Él también tiene una carta por jugar.

El subterráneo esta por empezar la marcha y Stiles no puede dejar de ver a Theo. Aún tiene ganas de bajar y hablar con Raeken pero el rubio ha dejado de moverse buscando lo que el ya considera suyo. Ha llevado su mano a la parte de atrás de sus pantalones y parece que ha sacado algo. 

 _IMPOSIBLE -_ gimió Stiles

Theo ha sacado el pequeño móvil de Stiles de su bolsillo trasero. El subterráneo empezó a moverse. Stiles golpea la puerta del transporte publico tratando de llamar la atención del rubio. Theo desactiva el bloqueo de la pantalla en pocos intentos. Sonríe triunfante unos instantes mostrando su trofeo al castaño. Siente ternura al contemplar la imagen de fondo del teléfono oyendo como el transporte se aleja con su castaño con dirección a la quinta avenida. Es Stiles con su madre cuando era más joven quienes le miran desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Escribe un mensaje nuevo y lo envía antes de salir de la parada del subterráneo con muchas ideas cruzando su mente a velocidad vertiginosa.

  
_El rubio de manos de seda ha encontrado quien estremezca su mundo. El castaño de futuro incierto puede sonreír por primera ves en mucho tiempo. Dos personas que han sufrido de distintos modos ahora han entrelazado sus caminos._

 

**_TE VEO EN EL CAFÉ DE LA QUINTA AVENIDA._ **

**_SUBE Y DOBLA A LA DERECHA._ **

**_PRIMERO_ ** **_DEBES DE BAJAR EN AL SIGUIENTE PARADA._ **

**_;) NO TE OLVIDES TRAER MI IPHONE O,,,_ **

**_NO PODRÁS SENTARTE EN MUCHO TIEMPO_ **

**_PS. IGUAL NO PODRÁS HACERLO  PERO SI TE PORTAS  BIEN YO TAMPOCO..._ **

 

 


End file.
